


Attack On Ghoul

by orphan_account



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Tokyo Ghoul, Blood and Gore, Canon Related, Eventual Smut, Explicit Sexual Content, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Manga Spoilers, Mental Instability, Minor Original Character(s), Multi, OCs for extras because there arent enough characters, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Plot Twists, Psychological Torture, Slow Build, Some Humor, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-18
Updated: 2015-10-18
Packaged: 2018-04-26 22:54:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5023720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Unable to commemorate the names of the trampled flowers, Tell me, please tell me, what exactly resides within me? Am I food? Or am I a hunter? It can no longer be unraveled. What changes this moment is the resolve to fight. In this shaken twisted world, I gradually become transparent, unable to be seen. Peace is a false prosperity and I cannot let you be defiled. I am a hunter, hot as flames.<br/>Paralyzed by the fact that I have changed. I am a hunter, cold as ice. In the prevarication of false paradise.<br/>Please remember me and my crimson bow and arrow.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One: The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work on AO3 and I have no idea bow to post, so be easy on me please. Anyways, I hope you enjoy. Please leave constructive criticism and do not be afraid to tell me that Im trash.

The sun was getting lower in the sky, the breeze brushing the autumn trees softly, people walking past the glass windows of Trost Cafe. Eren's eyes focused on the reflection in the crystal clear glass; a couple of waiters wiping down surfaces, the small television, which was showing a newscast, the anchor talking about a recent string of murders which was most likely the work of ghouls. Eren clenched his fist. Those monsters; He wanted them all dead. What those bastards did to his mother. He swore he'd get into the CCG and get rid of them. Every single one of them. He was shaken out of his thoughts by a nudge to his arm. He looked up at his blonde haired friend, Armin, who wore a look of concern on his face. 

"Eren, you alright?" He asked meekly. 

"Huh? Yeah, sorry." He smiled. 

"You weren't listening, were you?" Armin deadpanned.

"Do you think the murders were the ghouls?" Eren blurted, surprising the both of them. 

In the corner of his eye Eren saw the ginger haired waitress pause as she glanced in Eren's direction. Eren turned his head, causing the woman to get back to work.

"Possibly." The blonde answered quietly after a few moments. 

"Possibly? I know they did." Eren stated coldly, eyes drifting to the newscast. 

"What do you think of them, Ar?" Eren asked quietly, looking back to the blonde. 

"They're kinda scary I guess. But I think they're interesting. I'd like to learn more about the anatomy of a ghoul. Oh! Maybe also find out more about their nutritional needs in order to create and distribute a synthetic variable in order for us to live together in peace." Armin spoke. 

Eren was quiet for a moment.

"Even so, there will always be the ones that will get tired of the synthetic crap and eventually go for the real deal! So no matter what we will never be able to 'live in peace'. I've already chosen. I'm going to join the CCG." Eren said with grin and a determined light in his teal green eyes. 

Armin smiled. "Of course, Eren. Well, Its going to get dark soon and gramps wants me home before the streetlights come on. With what's been going on with the murders and everything, its normal to be worried." 

Eren nodded, "We've studied enough, I'll see you tomorrow, yeah?" 

Armin nodded and waved as he left. Eren sighed and carded a hand through his brown hair. He heard the squeak of a chair and turned in his head to find Annie, a classmate of his, standing there with a notebook in her arms. She wore a simple grey hoodie and blue jeans, her hair up in her usual hairstyle, face impassive. Annie was the type of 'friend' who doesn't talk to you unless she needs something. 

"Shit." He breathed. 

"Hey." Annie greeted impassively as she took a seat across from Eren. 

Eren snorted, "What do you need?" He cut to the chase. 

"I need to copy last night's homework." 

Eren grinned, "How do you know that I did it?" 

Annie narrowed her eyes. "I know damn well you copied Armin." 

"True." Eren relented.

The two sat at the table in silence, the blonde girl worked and Eren picked at his pastry absentmindedly. 

"More coffee?" a voice asked, snapping Eren from his thoughts. He looked up and met eyes with the waiter who was looking at him with striking grey eyes.

"Uh, No thank you." Eren murmured.

The raven haired waiter wordlessly walked away to another table. Eren pulled his phone out of his hoodie pocket and checked the time, 7:49 P.M. He heard shuffling of paper and looked up. Annie was putting her things back into her notebook. She slipped Eren his paper and stood up. "Walk me home." 

Eren was caught off guard. "Huh?" 

"I said, walk me home." She repeated.

"Yeah I got that, but, why?" He asked, genuinely confused.

"It's called chivalry, asshole." She deadpanned.

"You've never asked me to before!" He defended.

"Yeah well there wasn't a big problem with the cannibals." She stated.

"Yeah, alright. Let's go." Eren said as he picked up his paper and shoved it into his backpack. He zipped up his bag and tossed it over his shoulder. He tossed a few crumpled bills down and followed Annie to the door. The bell chimed as the blonde pushed the door open. Cold air bit their warm skin as they took off down the road. 

"Where do you live anyway?" Eren asked as he put his hands in his pockets. 

Annie didn't respond, instead she turned her head to the right, away from Eren. When she looked back, she wore a smile on her usually stoic face.  
Eren was definitely confused but he didn't comment. The two walked until Eren wasn't familiar with the area. It was dark, they were under what looked to be a bridge, old and rickety. 

"You live over here? It's fuckin' creepy." Eren commented as be crossed his arms, the cold air seeping through his thin hoodie.

"I've always liked you Eren, Not in the sense that I do Armin, But you're a pretty cool dude." Annie said after a few minutes. 

The brunette stared at her for a moment, "What's going on? You're acting weird." 

"I'm sorry." Annie stopped in her tracks, head facing the ground. Her figure started shaking, her hair falling from where it was tucked behind her ears. She tossed her head back and laughed loudly. 

"H-hey, Are you hi-" 

He was cut off by strong hands abruptly shoving his shoulders. He tumbled to the ground, barely saved by his bookbag. Eren's head snapped up and he glared at Annie, But his glare faltered as he saw her eyes.

Ghoul Kakugan. Black glassy sclera. Bright crimson irisis and garnet pupils. 

"It's funny, how oblivious you are." She drawled as she took a step towards Eren, who scrambled to get onto his feet. He dropped his bag and started running. Eren didn't look back. 

The boy ran until he could no longer. Harsh breathing, muscles aching, heart racing, adrenaline blaring.

His legs soon gave out and he found himself at a gate with barbed wire coiled at the top. He sat against the gate, careful not to make noise, willing his breaths quieter. The surrounding air was still and eerily quiet. The only thing Eren could hear was his blood pulsing through him at a high speed. His heart hammered away in his chest as the adrenaline left, realization set in. 

Annie was a ghoul, and she could be anywhere. 

The boy scanned the area with wide frantic eyes. Much to his dismay there was no streetlights or convenience store LED, making the pale moon the only light source. Eren precariously stood from the ground. 

The crunch of gravel was heard behind him. 

Eren whipped his head around and met eyes with the ghoul. She stood a mere thirty feet away from the brunette. "Don't run Eren, I don't want to make this harder that it has to be." 

Eren glared, hard, and he scoffed. "You must not know me, Annie. What the hell makes you think I'll go down without a fight?" 

Annie laughed softly, a look of pity falling upon her face. "Stubborn bastard." 

Four long appendages abruptly sprouted from Annie's back. Eren did not waver. 

The girl grinned, "Well, I admit that I do like when they struggle!" 

Eren's mouth came down in a sneer. "Disgusting." he spat. 

Annie charged toward the brunette. 

A hair before Annie could reach him, he fell to the right. Annie collided with the metal fence, her forceful impact splitting the chain that held the padlock. The gravel was shifted dirt and dust flew into the air creating a cloud. Eren took that as an opportunity to escape so he bolted past the broken fence. 

Annie quickly composed herself, following after the brunette. 

Eren, who couldn't see a thing, tripped over something made if iron. He grunted as he hit the ground, the rocks and gravel digging into his palms and through his pants at the knees. Eren coughed and started to get back up only to be slammed back into the uneven pavement. Annie hovered above him, kagune splayed out behind her. Her hand gripped Eren's throat as the boy struggled against her. Two of her tendrils came up of her shoulders and held Eren's arms to the ground while the other two gripped his ankles, preventing him from moving. For an even greater precaution, she activated her crystal. Her kagune hardening and digging into the boys flesh where it was held. Eren let out a cry that sounded more like a growl and thrashed harder in the ghouls grip. Bad idea. The hardened points tore his flesh further as he struggled. Annie used her free arms and grabbed his sweaters hem and tore it down to leave his shoulders and chest exposed. The ghoul leaned down and bit into Eren's shoulder, which emitted a shout of agony to echo through the deserted construction zone. She tore the piece of flesh from his body and consumed in in one swallow. Eren gritted his teeth as he felt warm blood seep out of his would and pool around his neck and collarbones. He squeezed his eyes shut and tried to will his fear away and clear his mind. He braced himself for what was to come. The boy zoned out as his life flashed before him, though not quite literally.

This is it. This is how it ends. 

Dark spots clouded Eren's vision and he felt his eyelids grow heavy. He felt a surge of a strong presence and then the four appendages were ripped from Eren's flesh. He couldn't even respond,but he realized that he could breathe somewhat and the weight of Annie was gone. He tried to look around but his damaged limbs failed to move accordingly. The white pain was unbearable as he finally let himself slip away from his weak grasp of reality, and into the oblivion of unconsciousness.


	2. Papercut

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is shit. I don't even like this anymore. I thought it was a good idea. I wish someone else had this idea. I totally butchered it.

_The waves crashed from below, the serenity of the outdoors sending a wave of peacefulness through the boys body. He sat on the cliff side, watching the wide and wavering cerulean expanse of salt water._

_A bright light, "Eren."_

_Flames licked the walls around him, the blazing tendrils of the scorching fire lapped at his ashen skin. His breathing was getting harder as the potent black clouds of smoke filled his lungs. He collapsed to the floor, struggling to find purchase on a nearby wall._

_Darkness took him by surprise, "Eren" The male voice was drowned out as a void was all that could be._

_Cotton white clouds reflected the sky from the ground below. He sat on a chair, his arms and ankles cuffed in place. The world spun around him as he stayed dormant.The brunette raised his head and saw a woman standing before him. She had long brown hair pulled into a loose ponytail that hung to the right side of her shoulder. Her warm honey eyes stared lovingly into teal orbs. "Mom." he whispered.Eren tried to reach out for her but was unable. She smiled at him and cupped his face, bringing her lips to his forehead._

_Suddenly the homely warmth was gone, replaced by blistering coldness. Eren looked back up. A man with shaggy brown hair pulled back into a small ponytail stood there. His round glasses glinting mischievously. He brought his arm up until Eren caught sight of a syringe filled with some type of liquid. He thrashed in the wooden chair as his father brought the needle to his abdomen. "Stop!" he yelled to no avail. His father held onto Eren's arm yelling at him to stay still. Grisha held the boy down as he slid the thin needle into his skin and injected the serum._

"Eren, wake up."

Teal eyes snapped open. A relentless beeping filled his ears as the heart raced. A blonde woman loomed over him with a worried expression. "Eren breathe." She spoke calmly as she gently held onto his shoulders. Eren calmed down somewhat as the nurse placed a tray of food down by his bedside. He leaned back into the plush pillows that were perched behind him.

_How did I get here? The cafe, Armin waving as he left, Annie sitting across from him-_

"Try to eat something for now. I'll be back to check on you." The nurse smiled.

_Soft arctic eyes morphed into scarlet and obsidian_.

"W-wait!" He rasped and he cleared his throat. How the hell am I still alive?

The nurse turned around, "What is it?"

"Where is she?" he whispered.

The nurse looked confused. "Who?"

Eren shook his head, "Uh, nevermind."

The nurse gave him a look of sympathy, "Ah a young man, Mr. Arlert was it? came by earlier."

Eren watched as she went on her way.

_I wonder what I'm going to tell Armin._

Eren looked at the hospital food with spite.

_I'd rather eat at Garrisons burgers. Its all I ever eat, hell, its probably in my bloodstream_.

Eren's stomach growled urging him to eat, so he picked up the spoon and dipped it into the soup. He brought the utensil to his mouth and let the creamy food onto his tongue. Eren coughed, one hand flew up to his mouth and the other hand flew to a napkin that was by the water. He spit the disgusting substance into the paper napkin. With a grimace, Eren turned in his seat to grab the glass of water on the tray. A flare of pain shot through his lower torso and he winced. He laid back onto the pillows and pressed a firm hand to the spot. It was warm to the touch even through his hospital gown. He pushed off the crisp white sheets and hiked up the light blue gown.

A thick layer of gauze sealed with medical tape covered the aching expanse of skin. Removing the bandage, he uncovered a puncture wound, a little red. The thing that mostly concerned him was the protruding black veins that surrounded it.

_Grisha held the boy down as he slid the thin needle into his skin and injected the serum._

"What the fuck?" Eren whispered to himself as he sealed the bandage back to his skin. He heard the door creak open and he pushed his gown back down. He figured that the doctors already knew because he was already bandaged up.

A doctor, in his 60s, with rectangle framed black glasses and snow white hair strode towards Eren with a clipboard in his hand. He smiled warmly at the brunette as he used his free hand to fiddle with medical equipment that Eren was hooked up to.

"Good afternoon Mr. Jaeger, I am Dr. Darius Zackley. How are you feeling today?"

The doctor asked politely as he turned to the teen. Eren shrugged and mumbled something to the lines of 'fine except for the shitty food.'

The man laughed, "Well Eren, over the past three days you've shown a pretty rapid healing. I'd even say it was a little extraordinary. In that case, you should be free to go around noon tomorrow."

_Three days?_ "I've been here for three days?"

"Four actually. But the first day you were periodically in and out of consciousness. Its normal not to remember with a concussion."

Eren nodded and slumped back and watched the steady green zigzags of the heart monitor accompanied with the beeping that was oddly comforting. Maybe it was just relief to have survived.

As if the doctor read his mind he spoke, "You're lucky to be alive. Most people don't survive ghoul attacks."

Eren looked up.

"Anyways, before we release you we have to check your psychological health. Most ghoul victims would be traumatized from such an experience. You don't seem to worry me, but rules are rules so I will have a nurse escort you sometime this afternoon."

Eren nodded and watched as Dr Zackley left the room. The boy sighed and closed his eyes.

_Should I call Armin? He must be worried._

In the end, Eren decided not to call Armin, he figured that he would see him when he was released tomorrow. For now, he'd try to recover and get some more rest.

×××

Soon after Eren was evaluated and deemed "sane" whatever the hell that meant, he signed the release documents and made his way out of the hospital doors. A blonde man sat on a metal bench just outside the hospital doors. He was just putting put a cigarette when he caught sight of Eren. The man stood up and jogged towards the brunette and Eren turned at the sound of rushed footsteps

 "Hannes? They called you?" Eren asked.

"Of course, I'm your legal guardian, they have to. What the hell happened Eren? I came in the day before yesterday and you looked like hell! You weren't conscious the other 3 times I came in."

"Woah, you'd think you were my fucking father. I didn't know I'd be attacked by a fucking ghoul!" Eren spat.

Hannes sighed, "I was worried. I mean, I came over to the house that night to check on you and you weren't there and I sorta freaked because you usually always text me-"

"Hey! I know, I-I'm sorry. I'm just really pissed and hungry so can I get some food and go home?" Eren interrupted.

Hannes smiled, "Garrison?"

Eren frowned.

"Joking."

×××

Eren closed the front door behind him. He clicked the lock and the deadbolt and made his way to the kitchen. He flicked on the hallways light and tossed the brown greasy bag onto the charcoal granite countertop. The lanky brunette plopped tiredly onto the barstool beside the kitchen island and reached for the bag. They ended up going to Garrison anyway Hannes, the cheap bastard, gets am employee discount from Pixis, the owner.

Eren sighed and unwrapped the burger. The brunette paused.

Its too quiet in here.

Eren reached across the counter and picked up the television remote. Clicking the small red button at the top, the small screen flashed on.

The boy absentmindedly stared at the screen as a wave of nausea hit him. Eren then realized that he hadn't ate. He picked up the sandwich and bit into it, only to spit it back out with a sound of utter disgust. Eren grabbed for his drink and popped the thin translucent lid. He gulped it and his eyes widened.

He abruptly stood and took off to the kitchen sink, knocking the barstool over in the process. He coughed the liquid from his mouth and turned on the faucet. He used his hands to make a cupped shape and put them under the stream of tap water. He did this about five times.

Garrison wasn't the best place but it had never tasted _**that**_ bad.

Eren shivered and took off to the bathroom. The teen turned on the lights and walked inside immediately reaching into the shelf for the mouthwash. A jolt of pain flared up the left side of his torso, reverberating under the swollen flesh. It almost felt like something was crawling under his skin. The sensation started to spread rapidly on the left side of his body from abdomen and upwards. He hissed amd proceeded to reach down and lift up his shirt. The black veins were spreading rapidly, traveling upwards.

The panicked brunette pulled off his T-shirt and tossed it to the floor. Eren rushed into the hallway stepping into the view of the full body mirror.

Tears spilled over the brunettes mismatched eyes and his legs gave under him. He scrambled forward, closer to his reflection and grabbed his face. The sudden urge to rub his eyes and check if the was seeing things. He rubbed it to no avail, he pinched his arm, he punched himself repeatedly.

"WHAT THE FUCK WRONG WITH ME?!"   


He willed himself to wake up from this nightmare. He still stared back into the bright red iris. The boy let himself tumble into a heap on the carpet.

**Author's Note:**

> Haha so... how'd I do? Pls comment I'm gonna cry. Constructive criticism? Or you can totally berate me because I'm trash.Also I do not have a tumblr,*gasp* because I cannot clarify it enough, that I am trash. 
> 
> VOCABULARY TIME (for those who have not seen Tokyo Ghoul or are unfamiliar with all of the terms.)
> 
> C.C.G. - Commission of Counter Ghoul 
> 
> KAKUGAN - (red eye) - a ghouls eye where the iris turns red, and the sclera black with red veins across the eye and into the skin around the eye. 
> 
> KAGUNE - (red child) - a ghoul's predatory organ and functions as their weapon and claws.


End file.
